Craig surprises Dylan and Sheila
In one of HF's milestone episodes, Craig Schneider the birth father of Dylan and Sheila finally gets to meet his grown children and their children. Scene Dylan's Townhome. A man is waiting outside of the front door. He takes a survey of the area around him. He doesn't know what to make of it, but he is glad that he has a chance to see the Harpers. Bryan Steensland, the butler, opens the door. BRYAN: May I help you, sir? MAN: I hope you can. My name is Craig Schneider, I was given this address by Michelle Harper. BRYAN: I see. May I ask who you are here to see? CRAIG: Dylan Harper and Sheila Harper Watkins. BRYAN: How do you know them, Mr. Schneider? CRAIG: Because, they are my children. (Bryan is stunned.) BRYAN: Excuse me, sir. (He sees Amelia, the housekeeper. He beckons her over.) AMELIA (confused): Who is that? BRYAN: I have no idea, Ms. Harper sent him here. He claims he is Dylan and Sheila's father. (Enter: Mrs. Amberson) MRS. AMBERSON: You're certain of that? BRYAN: Yes. What do I do? (Enter Dylan and Sheila.) DYLAN: Let him in, Bryan. BRYAN: Are you sure, sir? SHEILA: Yes, Bryan, we're sure. Mom told us about him, and he has written us, and we arranged to meet him. BRYAN: All right, Madam. I will have him enter. (He goes to the door and lets him in.) CRAIG: Dylan. Sheila. SHEILA: Hello, Father. DYLAN: Hello, Father. CRAIG: I am sorry that I hadn't seen you before now. SHEILA: Mom told us you had written us. CRAIG: My wife at the time would not allow me to even come into your lives. DYLAN: I don't understand. CRAIG: She had no decency. She ordered me to get a dull useless dead-end job at a Shoe store. SHEILA (stunned): A shoe store? CRAIG: Yeah. A Payless ShoeSource! I was appalled when she did that to me. DYLAN: Wow! That is terrible. CRAIG: I quit as soon as I could. SHEILA: Good for you, Father. I am glad that worked out to quit. (Enter Derek and Ashley. Cathy is with them.) DEREK: Hi, Dad, hi, Aunt Sheila. Who is this? ASHLEY: I have never seen him here before. CATHY: Who is he? SHEILA: Kids, this is Craig Schneider. This man is our birth father; and your grandfather. DEREK: Wow. Another grandfather. ASHLEY: That is cool! CATHY: Why did you not speak to our parents? CRAIG: Because I was told by my wife not to speak to them. ASHLEY: That is terrible. What happened to her? CRAIG: I left her. SHEILA: Where are you staying? CRAIG: At the Copley Square Hotel. I have enough money. I saved up some for quite a long time; and I also saved all my money from the symphony. DYLAN: Why can't you stay here? We have enough room. More than enough, really. You would be most welcome. CRAIG: You are sweet to offer, son, and I thank you for that, but I can't. Not right away at least. Once I am acclimated to the area, then I will take you up on that. SHEILA: Then at least let Dylan and I help you get used to the area in preparation for that day. CRAIG: I would love that, honey. It will help me get ready to move in with my kids. With your mother helping me too, it will be easy. We need to have a family day, you two, me and your mom. DEREK: What about us? CRAIG (grinning): Of course, you can come with us. I want to get to know my grandkids too. (Enter: Wendy.) WENDY: Hello there. You must be Craig. Michelle told me about you. CRAIG: Yes, she did. And she told me about you. Very nice to meet you, Ms. Harper. WENDY: I know this is crazy. Dylan and Sheila have had a lot of things happen to them over the years, and when the story of their birth was revealed, I was rattled. I only remembered Shelby vaguely from when we were in Smythewood, but when the true story was revealed, I was furious with her. She hurt Dylan savagely, and it was good Michelle watched over him, without Michael knowing that. She helped Dylan and Michael out. They bonded like a father and son did. I know you wanted that so badly, Craig, and it hurts that your wife never would let you be in touch with your twins. But now you are here, and with Michael gone, I think you will be good for both of them. I really do. CRAIG: I think so too, Ms. Harper. And yes, Michelle told me about Prudence. I think that is good. WENDY: But I have to run. I am meeting Lady Josephine St. Claire and Ardith Bennett at the Gardner. Some high-society matrons are having a luncheon there, and they invited the three of us. Mrs. Bennett is one of the main trustees. She was named when she came here to Boston, with the aid of Steven. CRAIG: Enjoy it. I hope we can be friends. WENDY: I don't see why we cannot. CRAIG: I can't wait to be there. (Enter Alexandra. She is home from School.) ALEXANDRA: Hi, Mom. Who's this? WENDY: Hello, darling. This is Craig Schneider. He is Dylan and Sheila's birth father. ALEXANDRA: I did not know that. But wasn't Daddy Dylan's father? WENDY: It is a very long story, honey. DYLAN: We'll explain it later, sis. ALEXANDRA: Ok. What are you all doing? DYLAN: Reestablishing old ties, Allie. It's all good. (The family continues to bond. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila